


"I'm Still Here."

by ValkyrieIsabella



Series: King and Queen [1]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/M, Reyes is being a sap, fluff with a side of angst?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 10:17:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11273442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkyrieIsabella/pseuds/ValkyrieIsabella
Summary: After October Ryder is attacked by the Outcasts, Reyes goes through some mental turmoil because he strongly believes that she got hurt because of him. October reassures him that she’s fine- she's still there, and sees a softer side of Reyes.





	"I'm Still Here."

**Author's Note:**

> Look. I am trash for Reyes, yet I've not written for him before. Nor have I posted for Mass Effect before. Still learning the ropes here- I'm used to writing Assassin's Creed!
> 
> Cross-post from my tumblr.

Getting involved with a smuggler with an enemy like Sloane Kelly was dangerous. October knew this when she started falling for Reyes. She never thought it would almost cost her her life, though.

October was just going to the slums for 5 minutes, to share some intel with Reyes. She didn’t have Drack or Vetra with her- only the M-8 Avenger and standard issue pistol on her when the Outcast attacked her.

Reyes heard everything through the comm, and his dreams will forever be haunted by the cries he heard come from October- he was positive of this. Yet, because of the comms, he knew where to send himself and the Collective to aid her.

The two of them were on the Tempest- and Reyes knew that October’s squad mates blamed him for this. Judging by the looks he received from Jaal and Vetra, he wasn’t liked very much; and he could go the rest of his life without earning a dirty look from that Turian.

Reyes had carried her from the med bay to her quarters, having spent the better part of an hour with Dr. T’Perro. He could tell October was happy to be in her own bed, on her ship. Here, she was safe, even without him.

Probably _safer_ without him.

“This is what I was trying to avoid. All of this.” Reyes whispered, watching October as she laid her head on his chest, curled up safely against his side.

 _‘She’s here. She’s alive. **Safe.** I’m holding her.’_ Reyes thought, worry still nagging him even though he knew that October was safe.

“What were you trying to avoid, exactly?” October asked as she moved slightly, looking at Reyes. October’s green eyes met his golden ones as Reyes looked at her, fingers from one hand lightly tracing the old scar under her eye before lightly lifting up her chin, pressing his lips to hers.

“This was a direct attack against you because of me, October- it’s what I wanted to avoid. This wasn’t a typical Outcast fight. Sloane has made things personal by coming after you, and-” Reyes murmured, breaking the kiss.

 _‘And she could have killed you.’_ Reyes then thought, sighing as October watched him, whining when he looked away from her.

“Reyes. Look at me, baby. Love me. I’m alive. I’m here. Kill Sloane later. Let me sleep beside you now.” October’s words had started to meld together- from her needing sleep or the pain medication Lexi had given her, Reyes didn’t know. Though, he couldn’t help the smile that tugged the corners of his lips as October moved one of her own hands, making him look at her.

“Baby.” October said as their eyes met, her thumb tracing the skin underneath his eye, kissing whatever skin of his that she could reach.

Reyes had lovers in the past, yes- but no man nor woman previously made his heart feel like it was going to burst when they simply smiled at him like his October. He loves this girl, and he’d destroy anyone who tried hurting her- no matter the consequences.

“I really tried avoiding all of this, you know. I tried avoiding you getting involved- because I knew it would end up hurting you. I’m a bad man, October. People want me dead. And now, they want **you dead.** I’ll kill every single one of these Outcast bastards if need be. I’ll put Sloane Kelly’s head on a damn pike in Kadara Port.” Reyes stated and October groaned at his words, her hand moving and coming to rest over her eyes.

_‘Don’t mess with the queen unless you’re prepared to start a war with the king.’_

"Reyes. Hush.” October mumbled as she pressed her forehead against his chest, wincing as she breathed too deep.

Reyes couldn’t help her through this one, he knew that much. Dr. Lexi had warned him that she may be lethargic, and delirious for a while from the medication- and very much in pain, even with her SAM implant working overtime to help ease any of the pain away (there’s only so much the implant can do).

October shifted slightly, one arm lying against his chest as her hand propped her head up, her eyes on Reyes.

“You’re still overthinking. Baby, I’m here. I hurt all over the place and I’ve got a headache the size of a galaxy, but I’m here… And alive.” October said as Reyes smiled, sighing. He knew that this was a battle he was losing.

“Alright. You’re alive, mi amor.”

October finally smiled, leaning towards him as Reyes moved a hand to the back of her head, rubbing gently as an act of comfort before he brought the other to cradle her face gently. October pressed their foreheads together, inhaling slowly to not rush the moment she was sharing with Reyes. She felt him press his lips against her forehead, starting to leave a trail of kisses from her forehead and across her cheeks before finally landing on her lips.

“You really scared me today, you know.” Reyes mumbled as October’s eyes slipped closed, humming in acknowledgement.

Reyes laughed at his sleepy Pathfinder, pressing his lips against hers again before moving his arms so that one was underneath her head and supporting her neck while the other was resting gently on her side. Reyes then leaned his head against hers, kissing along her hairline.

“I’m here, baby.” October whispered as her hand that had been lying on his chest moved to rest against his cheek, looking up at him as she smiled, kissing him again. “I’m here, and I’m alive.”

Reyes smiled as his hand moved from her side to cup her face, pressing his forehead against hers.

“I love you, October. Stay with me, always.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos? Comments? Criticism? Lemme here it. How'd I do writing this smooth bastard?


End file.
